Keeping Promises
by silverbranches
Summary: Why does Prince James cancel his wedding and defy his father, the king, to go looking for a woman who he thinks doesn't love him. Perhaps it was something Snow White herself said - or rather, something she wrote. Set during 1x10.


**Disclaimer: ABC owns the rights to Once Upon a Time. I just enjoy watching the show.**

James barely heard the quiet _click_ as the door closed after Snow White.

He knew he should finish packing, finish preparing himself for his imminent wedding. Yet he couldn't even bring himself to move. His heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

_I don't love you._

_ Us...it can't happen._

The door creaked softly as it opened, and James whirled around, hoping against all hope that it was Snow White. Snow White returning to say that she had lied before, that she _did _love him.

It was the king.

James' heart plummeted, and he turned his attention back to his rucksack.

"So James," the king began. "By this time tomorrow you will be a married man, and both kingdoms will spend the night rejoicing in the union."

James didn't bother to reply. Instead, he concentrated on folding the shirt he held in his hands. _Fold one arm in, then the other._

The king paused, then continued. "I do hope that you've had some success in forgetting about _her._" His voice was emotionless, and didn't betray anything. "When you say your vows tomorrow, I don't want you thinking about _anybody_ except for your future bride. This union is too important for you to have some foolish fancy about you leaving to be with your "true love". So I'll tell you again: Forget. About. Her."

With those words, the king left, slamming the door behind him.

_Forget about her. _ Those three words rebounded in his head. _Forget about her. Forget about Snow White._ It should have been easy; especially with what she herself had told him just a few moments ago. But still…

He could still remember how she had never treated him like a prince, even when he had her trapped in the net outside the cave. He remembered her bravery at the troll bridge, and how she had sacrificed the fairy dust, which she had been saving to use on her stepmother, to rescue him.

He remembered how she was sarcastic and brave, and kind and beautiful. In short, she was _perfect_, and he wasn't surprised that he had fallen in love with her.

He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Abigail, a haughty princess whom he could never fall in love with. Their marriage was nothing more than a political merger. But a marriage with Snow White…it would be a wonderful life, and the days would be filled with love and laughter.

_I told you. It's James._

_Nah. Still like Charming better._

_You saved me. Thank you._

_If you need anything…_

…_You'll find me._

_Always_

He shook his head, trying to expel those thoughts – those memories. They would do him no good now. There was no use living in the past.

The prince snatched his pack off the bed, and in doing so a small scrap of paper fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, but when he saw what it was, James was almost tempted to throw it back down again.

It was the letter he had sent to Snow.

Part of him wanted to burn the paper in the fireplace, and just forget about it – forget about Snow White all together, like the king had advised. Yet another part of him wanted to hold on to it, to remember a time when his heart was whole and he still believed in the power of true love.

Ignoring the part of him that said that that part of his life was over, he unfolded the letter. His own slanting handwriting stared back at him, and he quickly skimmed over the letter.

_Dearest Snow…_

_ Not a day goes by that I've not thought of you._

_ Come to me to show me you feel the same and we can be together forever._

James reached the end of the missive, and was about to crumple up the paper and throw it in the fireplace when a small line caught his eyes.

It was written in distinctly feminine script, and was written sloppily, like the writer had been in a hurry. He squinted, trying to make out the hastily scribbled words.

_I love you, _it read.

James gazed at the letter in shock, his mind awhirl. Snow White, for there was no other person who could have written it, loved him. All she had said to him had been a lie.

James didn't know why Snow had lied to him, but that was a matter for another time. Now that he knew she truly loved him back, he wasn't going to waste any time in finding her.

The sky was just beginning to lighten when he rushed out of his room to find his father. Luck was on his side when he found the king in one of the grand halls of the castle, finalizing plans for the wedding. Wasting no time, he quickly announced to his father that he had no intention of marrying Abigail, and he was calling the wedding off. Before the king could say anything, James rushed back to his room, escaping the lecture and angry yelling that were sure to follow. Grabbing his pack and favorite red jacket, James went to find a horse that would carry him on his journey to find Snow White.

As James galloped out of the castle gates he made a promise to himself. He promised himself that no matter what, he would search for Snow White until he found her.

He _always_ kept his promises.


End file.
